


There's Nothing a Potion Can't Fix

by Leeminlix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluffy, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Strong Language, Toxic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeminlix/pseuds/Leeminlix
Summary: As a witch, Kim Taehyung's main job has been potion making but his best friend Park Jimin is completely against it. With a maniacal criminal on the loose and Jimin appointed to catch him, Taehyung realises there's something potions can't fix.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM (if you squint), Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: UNWRITTEN





	There's Nothing a Potion Can't Fix

_"Just take a deep breath or something!" he cried._

_"TAKE A DEEP BREATH?! It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT!" yelled the other._

_Confused? I thought so. Let's go back to the start of this mess, shall we?_

Kim Taehyung was a witch. A very good one, people would say. He was skilled, good at recalling spells and recipes for potions, and he was easy to talk to. His charms practically never had any faults, and his advice was clean and to the point. He made his parents proud too, and they gladly sent him off on his own to make his own living. 

Taehyung quickly made friends of his own, humans and magic folk. But there was one person he got especially close with. 

"Tae."

The man looked up, his face lighting up. He set down his book and bounded towards the voice. 

"Jimin!" he greeted, hugging him tightly. 

The male smiled softly at him. "Hello. How are you?"

"I've been doing fine. What 'bout you? I haven't seen you around lately." he pouted.

"I've been working on some stuff," yawned the shorter. "Sorry."

Taehyung eyed him. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Hm? Yeah, I took a small nap before coming here."

The taller, shook his head. "That's not enough Minnie."

He paused, before nodding towards the door to the backroom. "Want something?"

Jimin gave him a stern look. "Taehyung."

He shrugged. "Just saying. I could give you something to help you sleep. Or help you stay awake."

The elder wrinkled his nose. "Tae, you know what I say-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'You can never put your faith completely in potions.' But Minnie I'm a witch, making potions is my thing."

"But the difference is you-" Jimin stopped himself. "You know what? Just get me the regular pack of chamomile tea. I ran out of it last night."

Taehyung nodded before dutifully skipping off. Jimin sank into one of the couches in the store, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

"So what'cha working on?"

Jimin hummed, taking the package. "You'll have to wait till I'm done with it. Then I'll tell you."

"Jimin!" whined Taehyung. "But I'm your best friend!"

"You'll be the first one I show it to. But you still have to wait."

He laughed when he saw the man's expression. "Tae you look like a kicked puppy. No--don't give me those puppy eyes--Kim Taehyung. No means no."

Taehyung huffed, sinking into the seat next to him. "Not fair."

Jimin laughed, his clear giggles filling the air. "What a child. Are you four?"

"No, TaeTae is two!"

The elder patted his head, laughing again. "So young? I didn't know my best friend was a toddler."

They burst into laughter again. 

"Seokjin-hyung wants to see you again," said Taehyung, flipping the sign on the door. "He said he misses having someone who listens to him in the house. 

"Well, you and Jungkook are a handful after all," said Jimin, smiling at one of the flowers that were starting to bloom. He murmured something, waving his hand over it, before grinning. 

"Aren't you a sweet little buttercup?" he cooed, petting its leaves. 

"You're getting better at that communication spell," commented Taehyung, pulling on his coat. 

"Yeah, I've had some help from some seniors." hummed Jimin. "Bye-bye buttercup."

They exited the shop, making sure everything was locked, before leaving. Jimin huffed out a breath of air, smiling when it formed a small cloud in front of his mouth. 

"The days are getting colder," he said softly. 

"Do you know what that means?"

Jimin smirked. "It's almost Christmas."

Christmas was an important occasion for magic folk. The holiday was the one day their powers were stronger than ever, and it was spent with either their family or significant other. 

"Minnie!"

"I know, I know. It's your birthday too." 

"Have you gotten my gift?"

Jimin gave him a blank look. "Tae. Do I look like someone who'd buy gifts in advance?"

Taehyung blinked before nodding slowly. "True."

They chuckled again, before stopping in front of Jimin's house. 

"Sleep well, Jimin. Don't stay up and tire yourself out anymore."

Jimin smiled. "I'll make sure to do that, don't worry."

He was about to turn around before hesitating. 

"Minnie?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Taehyung's cheek. Smiling sweetly, he wished Taehyung a good night and disappeared into his house with a wave. Taehyung blinked, caught off guard before his eyes widened. 

His hand touched where Jimin's lips had been. He turned away, rushing home.

"Ah Tae, you're home--Tae?"

"Hyung," he said, crumbling to the floor. 

"Tae?! What happened?"

"He clutched his cheek, his ears red. "Jimin--He kissed my cheek. Oh my god-"

Seokjin snorted. "Jesus Tae, I thought something serious happened."

"This is serious hyung!"

"Tae. Seriously Jimin's been flirting with you for like a month now. When are you going to get over this stuff?"

"It just catches me off guard, okay? I mean it's that Jimin-"

"Who hates the fact that you use potions all the time." interrupted a new voice.

"Kook." chided Seokjin.

"Jungkook," frowned Taehyung.

The younger just shrugged, hopping onto the counter. "I'm just reminding you. That's the only thing you guys argue about. And Jimin seems to care about it a lot."

"But potion making is literally my business! I can't just abandon it like that!"

"Yeah but you can limit it. Focus more on tarot reading or something. And your shop. I'm not saying you should stop potion-making completely, but Jimin's gotta have a reason for disliking it. If you want to date him, don't you think you should sacrifice something?"

Taehyung sighed, standing up. "It's something I've always been the best at. I can't just drop it like that," he said, walking up the stairs to his room.

"Jungkook," said Seokjin, crossing his arms.

Jungkook smiled helplessly, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry hyungie, but...I feel like Jimin deserves that much." he dropped his voice to a whisper. "He wouldn't say stuff like that for no reason...if he really thinks excessive potion-making will only hurt Tae-hyungie then..."

Seokjin nodded. "Let's just wait it out...I hope nothing bad happens."

Jungkook kissed his forehead. "Me too. Now I'm starving, what's for dinner?"

\---

Taehyung was well aware that Christmas was approaching fast. In fact, it made him groan every two seconds when he remembered it. You see, he was the type to buy his gifts ahead of time so he didn't

panic the day before. But now, standing at the magic supplies, he was a loss. 

He stared at the shelves, silently mulling over what to buy. With a small whine, he ruffled his hair, walking out. He had walked inside to find a perfect gift for Jimin but he couldn't think of anything the elder had wanted recently.

"Tae?"

His head shot up, and he suppressed the groan that wanted to leave his lips. Forcing a smile onto his face, he skipped over to the male. 

"Minnie! What a surprise seeing you here!"

The elder gave him a flat look. "Taehyung this is the mage shopping area. What are you doing here?"

"Uh....ingredients?"

"Sure..."

"Ah, it's whatever Minnie! Now, what are you up to?"

Jimin grimaced. "Someone came in with a case. Apparently some mage has been going around and causing trouble for people. The victims were followed and pestered for some favour from the culprit and when they refused, they were knocked out and taken."

Taehyung shivered. Sometimes he forgot that while Jimin spent most of his days creating new spells and contraptions, he also was someone most magic folk came to solve their problems. 

"You're investigating something that dangerous?" he asked, frowning.

"It's my job, Tae. And I'll be fine." He looked around. "You should go home. The council is sending an official announcement for everyone to stay home. And not leave their house unless in groups of three."

Taehyung bit the inside of his lip. That meant it would be difficult to buy Jimin's present.   
He nodded nonetheless. "But you have to be careful, Jimin. This is clearly dangerous." his blue eyes shined with worry.

Jimin smiled. "I will. I promise." He stepped forward, kissing the taller's forehead before stepping away. 

Taehyung tilted his head when he felt his skin tingle. "Charm?"

"Protection." said Jimin. "Make it home safe, Tae."

He nodded, smiling despite the unease growing in his stomach. But nonetheless, he listened to his best friend and went back home.

"Something wrong?" 

He sighed, falling back onto the couch. "He's doing something dangerous."

Jungkook sat down next to him. "That's his job."

"Yeah but..."

"It's Jimin. He can take care of himself. Worry about yourself."

Taehyung scowled at him before settling back down. "It just seems like this one is more difficult than the ones before."

Jungkook gave him a slightly worried look. "Gut feeling?"

"Mn."

They sat there in silence before Seokjin walked in.

"What's with the gloominess over your heads?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"He's worried about Jimin. Apparently he got another case."

Taehyung pressed his lips together, before sighing. "Is it bad to worry about a friend?"

"We all know that's not why you worry about him Tae. I just hope that when he's done, y'all will stop dancing around each other."

The man closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

He spent his days inside the house, worrying about Jimin or working on more potions to distract himself.

A thin fog filled his room as he sprinkled some mermaid scales into the cauldron. He jumped when he heard his phone ring.

"What." he said as soon as he answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. 

"Wow, so cold to your best friend?"

"...Jimin!" 

"Taehyung. What's up?"

"I'm sorry I didn't check the ID. I thought it was the person from before."

"Person from before?"

"Someone's been calling me continuously, asking me to make a custom potion. The last time they called it was like the fourth time."

"What?"

"Yeah, and it's weird, like, usually customers don't ask for custom potions. Because they don't know the composition and different combinations that should be taken...this guy is weird."

"Taehyung, you have to be careful."

"Huh?"

"This might be the guy we're looking for so be careful, don't answer any more calls from this person, block their number."

"O-Okay... should I send you the number?"

"Yeah please do that, we might be able to track it."

"Okay...please be careful Minnie, if he's as dangerous as he seems then-"

"I'll be fine. You should worry about yourself Taehyung."

"Ji-"

"Send me the number, we'll talk more later."

Taehyung let his hand fall as the line dropped. He stared at his cauldron before casting an erasure spell on the mixture. He dragged himself out of his room, searching for either his brother or his best friend. 

"Tae?"

Taehyung buried his face into Jungkook's shoulder, hugging his waist. 

"What's up, Tae?" asked the younger softly.

He sniffled in response, shaking his head. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll get Jin-hyung and we can cuddle and watch Coco, okay?"

Taehyung nodded, clinging to him tighter. Jungkook sighed before picking him up and waddling to the living room. 

"Tae?"

Jungkook gently placed him beside Seokjin, giving the oldest a meaningful look. Jin sighed, embracing his brother and telling Jungkook to get the blanket and the pillows. 

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Seokjin.

Taehyung sighed. "It's stupid."

"It might be stupid but it isn't insignificant. It's okay to tell us when you're ready, though. we have the whole day."

He nodded, cuddling into Seokjin's side a bit more.

Jungkook soon joined them, after pushing the cd into the player and arranging the pillows and blankets. He cuddled Taehyung's back, rubbing his arm in comfort. 

By the end of the movie Taehyung's eyes were puffy, but he felt significantly better. Jungkook was still hugging his waist and he was still curled up against Seokjin's stomach. 

"Wanna tell us now?"

"Jimin called," he said softly. "And I told him about a customer who was kinda bothering me for some custom potion. He told me it could be the guy they were searching for so he told me to be careful and block him and blah blah blah."

"So what upset you?"

"When I told him to be careful he snapped at me saying that he can take care of himself and that I should just look after myself like I was just-"

He sighed. "This is so stupid but he's never cut me off like that and..." his voice was small almost pitiful. 

"It's alright Tae. You're right it isn't like Jimin to be that short with you, of all people," said Jungkook. 

He sighed again. "I just wanna sleep." he mumbled. 

The couple nodded, cuddling up to him. Together, they fell asleep on the floor of their living room. 

\--

When Taehyung woke up, he was in his bed, swaddled in blankets. He stared at his ceiling for a while, before finally getting up. He waltzed into the kitchen, smiling at the smell of pancakes. 

"Fancy," he giggled. 

Seokjin smiled at him. "Glad to see you back to normal."

"It was one bad day," he shrugged. "I get over things pretty fast."

"And that's what we love about you," said Seokjin, ruffling his hair as he reached over for the whipped cream. 

Jungkook came down soon and they began their morning peacefully. The day was peaceful for them. Taehyung finished his new recipes and noted them down to make sure, he could refer to it from time to time. He put his phone away for the entire day and let himself focus on his work and the few phone calls from juniors who were worrying about their exams and practises. 

It was only at night when he sat down after dinner that he fished his phone from his drawer and switched it on. 

He frowned at the missed calls and messages. Opening his phone he pressed on Jimin's contact first, seeing as he had called at least seven times. 

"Hello-"

"Taehyung!"

"Jimin. What happened, why did you call so much?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Because I had set it away? I was super busy and I didn't wanna get distracted so I put it away."

"Why would you do that? Do you know how worried I was-"

Taehyung sighed. "You're the one who said I had to learn to look after myself. Now that I'm keeping to myself and doing what I have to, you're angry?"

"Wha--Taehyung, why are you so angry?"

"Me?! I'm angry? I'm sorry did you hear yourself yesterday? You were the one who was rude!"

"I didn't even say anything! I just told you to be careful!"

"Maybe you should've watched your tone!? Have I done anything wrong Jimin?! I was just worrying about you like I always do and suddenly you're snapping at me. What the hell did I do to you?!"

"I can take care of myself Taehyung. I'm responsible, and I don't daze off in the middle of things and I'm perfectly aware of all my surroundings 100% of the time--"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Taehyung. "IS THAT ALL I AM?! SOME DITZ THAT YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!"

He heard a small gasp. 

"N-No Tae, I didn't mean it like that--"

"It's clear you did, Park Jimin. So what? _You_ think I'm some absentminded toddler that you have to worry about all the time? You think I'm not capable of taking care of myself and that I'm some child--"

"NO! I didn't--"

"It's good to know, Jimin." his voice was wobbling and his throat constricted with every swallow. "You can be assured that I'll look after myself. You don't need to check up on me, I don't wanna be some

task you have to get over with."

"Tae please-"

"I'm sorry. See you whenever, Jimin."

He cut the call, throwing his phone onto his bed. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. Grabbing his jacket, he stormed out of his room. Shoving his feet into his shoes he bolted out of there, Seokjin and Jungkook not even making it to the door before he disappeared. 

He ran as long as he could, tears in his eyes. Finally, he reached the lake he used to visit often as a kid. 

He sat down, staring at the moon's reflection. Hugging his knees to his chest, he cried softly. It took him a while to calm down but once he did, he finally realised what he'd done. 

He ran out of the house, ignore Jungkook and Seokjin, went out when there might be a maniac running about and increased the chances of being kidnapped by said maniac by....a shit ton. 

"Kim Taehyung, what an idiot you are," he muttered, standing up.

"You definitely are."

Taehyung spun around, his hands immediately summoning his wand. "Who's there."

The man stepped out of the shadows, a cold smile on his face. "Hello, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung didn't respond, his eyes not moving from the stranger's form. 

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," he said, bowing almost mockingly, with a hand on his chest. "I am Min Yoongi."

"What do you want?"

"It's quite simple. I-" his smile seemed to turn the temperature down a few more degrees. "-want you to make me a custom potion."

Taehyung clutched his wand a bit tighter. "You're the caller," he said warily. Then he froze. 

The criminal.

His blood curdled as his senses went hypersensitive.

~~_Jimin was right._ ~~

"I don't make custom potions. If you know the ingredients why can't you make it yourself?"

His lips formed a smirk. "Because you'll lead me to my last requirement."

Taehyung could barely react when the temperature dropped drastically. His body was burning but freezing at the same time, a broken gasp leaving his lips. He fell to his knees, black spots dancing in

his eyes.

Just before passing out, he could think of only one thing.

_Jimin. Save me._

\--

A groan left his lips as his head pounded. His eyes fluttered open. 

"Finally awake huh?"

He blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings. His wrists were bound in magic sealing cuffs and he was in some dingy room.

Looking around he was surprised to see four others in the room with him. 

"W-Where am I?"

"Welcome to our prison." said the one right next to him. 

"Who are you guys?"

"Victims, like you." said another. 

"I'm Hoseok, an elf." said the one who spoke first. 

"My name Namjoon. I'm a faery."

"I'm Seungcheol, a merman."

"And I'm Soonyoung. A siren."

He stared at them. "I'm Taehyung...a witch."

Namjoon grimaced. "So you're the witch."

"That means there's only one person left," said Soonyoung, his eyes wide with fear. 

"Jimin," said Seungcheol, making Taehyung freeze. 

"H-How do you know Jimin?" 

Hoseok frowned. "Maniac Min talked about him a lot."

"What?!"

"Taehyung-ssi, he's making a love potion. He wants to make Jimin-ssi fall for him."

Taehyung must have gone extremely pale because Seungcheol was scooting up to him and supporting him. 

"Taehyung-ssi, you know Jimin-ssi?"

"H-He's my best friend." he gasped out, tears filling his eyes. 

Namjoon and Hoseok exchanged a look.

"We'll fill you in on everything. So calm down, okay? We'll get out of this."

The gang spent the next twenty minutes explaining how each of them got there and for what reason. 

Namjoon was a bookshop owner and had been taken for his knowledge on forbidden potions. 

Hoseok was a dancer, taken for his lucky charm magic.

Seungcheol was a TA, taken for his tears. 

And Soonyoung was a dancer too, taken for his blood.

Taehyung stared at him horrified.

Soonyoung smiled helplessly. "Siren blood is known for its love inducing properties," he said as if he said that a thousand times. 

"This is sick. Why is he doing this?!"

"He wants to make Jimin-ssi fall in love with him," said Namjoon gravely. "From what he's accidentally spilt on his drunk days, he fell in love with Jimin in their student days. And hasn't been able to let him go even after he was rejected."

Taehyung felt sick. His stomach crawled in disgust and he could help but loathe the man, knowing he wanted Jimin.

"What about you guys? Y-Your families and friends and lovers, do they know anything about this?"

Soonyoung shook his cuffs. "Magic sealing. We can't even do anything." 

Taehyung's eyes filled with tears. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Three weeks?"

"Two and a half."

"One and a half."

"One."

"You're a good guy, Taehyung," said Seungcheol, smiling warmly. 

The former shook his head. "He needs me to brew the potion. I'll do something maybe use my magic or something to alert my brother or Kook-"

"Don't do anything that's risky." interrupted Namjoon. "He won't kill us till he has no use for us but he can definitely hurt us. I don't want any of us getting hurt, okay?"

The rest nodded. 

"Now, we'll be here for a while, no doubt. Let's figure things out slowly, and carefully."

"Oh, is everyone awake?"

They flinched, scooting as far away from the door as they could. Yoongi stood at the door, smirking. "How are our little pets doing?"

No one answered, staring at the man with a mix of disgust and fear. Yoongi was undeterred, walking towards Taehyung.

"I have you finally, our dear TaeTae," he said, sneering at the nickname. "Now I just have to wait for him to come and save his little crush."

Taehyung's eyes burned. "You're sick." he spat. 

Yoongi smirked before his hand collided with the younger's face. "Watch your mouth, you little shit."

Taehyung could feel blood fill his mouth but he ignored it, glaring at Yoongi, unaffected. 

Yoongi turned his gaze to Soonyoung who visibly flinched. "Aigoo, our Soonyoungie seems very lonely as the youngest, doesn't he? Should I get you a friend? How about..." his eyes flashed. "Seo Myungho?"

The other four watched as Soonyoung began to tremble. "No! No anyone but him please! Don't hurt him I'm begging you! I'll do anything! I swear I'll do anything just don't touch him!" sobbed the youngest. " _Don't bring him into this!_ "

Taehyung watched, as the youngest continued to beg, even as the man walked out. A sense of hatred rose in him. Seungcheol held Soonyoung as he sobbed. 

"Anyone but Hao, please. Anyone but my baby." cried Soonyoung. 

Namjoon met Taehyung's gaze, surprised when he saw the literal rage in the younger's eyes. 

"I will kill him if he touches anyone else." snarled Taehyung. 

Hoseok's eyes widened when he saw how their cuffs began to smoulder a bit. He nodded to Namjoon who nodded back. Taehyung was going to save them.

The next few days were miserable for them. Soonyoung still spent every waking moment worrying about his lover. Sometimes he told Taehyung stories of their relationship. It was the only time the younger smiled. Myungho seemed to mean a lot to him, and it got to the pint where Taehyung swore if Minghao and Soonyoung were hurt he would raise hell. 

A week past and they all looked up tiredly when Yoongi entered their room, looking happier than usual.

"I have excellent news." He said, a disturbing grin on his face. "Looks like Jimin will be here soon."

Taehyung froze. No why? Why was Jimin coming, he was the last person who should come here.

Yoongi's smile turned slightly bitter. "All it took was a mention of your name and he started running here. How sad, he didn't react as much when I told him it was me, his past best friend."

His smile changed back. "But anyway he's coming. So that means we can get the plan into action!"

Everyone exchanged horrified looks. 

"Get up, get up!" yelled Yoongi, leading them to the basement. 

There, in the middle of the room, was a cauldron, simmering away.

"Faery, stand in front of it and tell the witch what to do, witch, you'll take the ingredients and make them according to his orders. The other three just stand in a line and don't act out."

They took their assigned positions quickly, murmuring words of encouragement to each other. 

"Start." ordered Yoongi.

Namjoon's eyes were hard but nonetheless he spoke. "Add a handful of a young siren's blood and stir for three minutes."

Taehyung approached the shaking Soonyoung. He carefully mouthed, _'Act like it hurts like shit'_. Soonyoung was confused but his eyes showed he had understood. 

Taehyung pressed the knife to his arm while murmuring an incantation under his breath. Soonyoung's eyes widened before he clutched his arm, letting out pitiful whines and ear-shattering screams.

Taehyung gave him a small smile, eyes saying _'good job'_ leaving Seungcheol to hug the secretly proud siren. Seungcheol was already tearing his clothes to wrap it around the cut by the time Taehyung poured in the blood. 

"Six tears from a loving merman," said Namjoon, like words were causing him pain.

Taehyung walked to Seungcheol who nodded. The latter closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. They watched, shocked as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He cupped his hands, letting his tears fall into his hands. Once they hit his hands they turned to crystal. He sniffled, opening his eyes. His eyes had become red. Gently placing the tears into Taehyung's hands, he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. 

Taehyung walked away, let the tears fall in. 

"...an elf's lucky charm powder."

Hoseok smiled slightly as the witch approached him. He snapped his fingers, a pouch appearing in front of them. Opening the pouch, he poured gold powder into Taehyung's hands. The younger returned to the cauldron, putting the powder in too. He stirred carefully, murmuring some incantations as he did. 

At the back of his mind, he sneakily forced his magic to connect his conscious to Seokjin's.

**"Hyung."**

**Taehyung. Oh my god Tae-**

**"Listen to me hyung, my magic trail with lead you to where I am. Jimin's already on his way here, I need you to get here quickly too, we need all the help we can get."**

**O-Okay. Anything else?**

**"...Find a Seo Myungho and a Moon Junhwi and bring them with you."**

**Okay.**

**"Thank you hyung."**

**I love you Taehyung. If you die I'll bring you back to murder you.**

**"I love you too."**

Taehyung opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked at Yoongi. "What's next?"

"We wait for Jimin. We need to complete the last step."

"...what's the last step."

"Mix in something of the one who will drink it and something of the one who they will fall for."

Taehyung felt sick. 

"And you're gonna watch your crush fall in love with me."

The five were forced to the wall as they waited for Jimin to come. 

"I contacted my brother," he whispered, barely moving his lips. 

Namjoon's eyes widened by a fraction but his expression was fairly neutral.

"That's good."

"He should get here a bit after Jimin. He has to gather a few people before he gets here."

Loud footsteps filled the building and Taehyung knew immediately that Jimin had arrived. They all watched as the door flung open, revealing a short man, his skin shining with sweat and expression

panicked.

Taehyung could barely conceal the cry that was about to slip past his lips. Jimin's eyes found him and instantly the elder let out a cry. 

"Tae!"

"Ah-ah, Jimin. You're not allowed to talk to the pets."

Jimin's head snapped to Yoongi. " _Pets? Are you crazy?"_

"Now, now, Jimin. That's no way to treat your best friend, right?"

"Yoongi-hyung I left after you made and drank and power potion. You ruined everything with that because you couldn't set aside all your greed!"

Yoongi frowned. "Why can't we just let that go?"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME. AND YOUR PARENTS!" bellowed Jimin. 

The elder sighed. "Jimin, it was an honest mistake! I've changed now!"

"Changed?! You kidnapped five innocent men for some freak project you have planned!" 

Yoongi's smile twisted into a smirk. "With you here, it's almost complete."

Taehyung's eyes were filled with tears as he met Jimin's gaze again. 

"Let them go, Yoongi-hyung. And I'll go along with your little experiment."

" _No_!" cried Taehyung, Namjoon holding onto him tightly. 

Yoongi's eyes darkened. 

"Jimin, he's gonna force you to love him! _YOU CAN'T DO THAT!_ "

Jimin let out a bitter laugh, surprising them. "This is what it was about? You kidnapped innocent people over this?!"

"Jimin-"

"YOU REJECTED _ME_ YOONGI-HYUNG! DID YOU FORGET THAT PART? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH ME ROMANTICALLY AND THAT YOU HAD BIGGER PLANS FOR YOURSELF AND AFTER EVERYTHING HAPPENED YOU CAME CRAWLING BACK TO GET ME BACK!"

They stared at Jimin, who was clearly livid. 

"Well, I don't love you anymore, Min Yoongi. I have someone else I'm in love with and his name is--" he turned and locked gazes with Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung was sobbing. 

Yoongi's expression turned dark. "Then if I can't have you-"

Taehyung's eyes widened in horror. He shook off Namjoon's grip and bolted towards the pair. 

"-then no one can!" yelled Yoongi, thrusting a knife towards the mage. 

" _NO_!" cried Taehyung, pushing Jimin out of the way. 

Jimin stumbled with a gasp, turning just in time to see the knife stab Taehyung. 

Soonyoung let out a scream, making everyone cower, clamping their hands to their ears. Jimin took that moment to catch Taehyung. 

Taehyung coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. 

"T-Tae--" cried Jimin, ripping his sleeve and pressing it to the wound. 

"Y-You're an absolute idiot--Ah fuck it hurts-"

"Just take a deep breath or something!" said Jimin, panicking.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH?! It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT!" yelled Taehyung. "He must have put some magic deterioration spell on it. You're a fucking bastard, Yoongi!"

Yoongi, who's ears were still ringing from Soonyoung's scream, staggered to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open for the second time that day.

Seokjin and Jungkook ran in, followed by the Council officials. The couple ran straight to Taehyung and Jimin while the officials arrested Yoongi and freed the four men. 

"You guys are witches and mages can't you fucking heal me, you fucking idiots!" screamed Taehyung. 

Jimin nodded hurriedly, murmuring a spell and hovering his hand above the wound. His hands began to glow and Taehyung could feel the pain slowly disappear. 

Once they were finally done, Jimin helped Taehyung up carefully. Taehyung let out a noise of surprise when he was tackled by four people. He laughed when he saw the tears in their eyes.

"You're an idiot, hyung!" whined Soonyoung. 

Seungcheol nodded, punching him softly. "An absolute idiot."

"With absolutely no regard for his own safety." continued Namjoon, laughing.

"Whatever, you meanies." He turned to Seungcheol and Soonyoung. "I'm pretty sure some people are waiting for you."

They looked at him confused, before following his line of sight. 

Two males were running towards them, tears running down their cheeks.

"Soonyoung-hyung!" "Cheol-hyung!"

Both the men stumbled slightly as they were tackled.

The new faces hugged them tightly.

"Junnie..." 

Moon Junhwi was trying very hard not to cry but it was obvious he had been worried to death. "You--You--How could you just disappear like that?! Do you know how worried I was?! I--I could barely eat and sleep I was so fucking worried and--" his words dissolved into cries. 

Seungcheol hugged him tightly, kissing his head and reassuring him softly.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung was crying like a baby in his boyfriend's arms.

"Hyung..."

"Hao, he said he would take you too, he didn't hurt you right?"

"I'm fine," sighed Myungho. "I'm more worried about you."

Soonyoung sniffled. "I just have a cut."

" _Just_?!" They watched as Minghao seemed to turn murderous. "I'll kill him how dare he touch you?!"

Taehyung smiled, seeing all their relieved, tear-stained faces. He turned to Jimin.

"This is why you didn't want me depending on potions?"

"I was worried that dependence would turn you into Yoongi, I know you're not him but..."

"It's okay. I'll try to hold back on them, okay?"

"...okay."

"Let's talk when we go home, okay?"

Jimin nodded, smiling tiredly. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include Seventeen members because I needed more characters ^_^' I hope you enjoyed the story! This is an entry for the unwritten fest, I hope you'll also show the other writers some support and love! 
> 
> Please spare some kudos and comment your favourite part or dialogue! Thank you <3


End file.
